Go to LA
by sz.viki4
Summary: TheVR Los Angelesi útja Jansti szemszögből. SLASH!


**1\. Fejezet.**

 **Go to LA. 1/2**

Már csak nyolcvankét nap volt hátra a srácok Los Angelesi útjáig. Jani, mint az elmúlt másfél hétben minden nap, most is a naptárat bámulta, olyan mereven, mintha az várná, a tekintetétől szárnyra kap az idő, és már indulhatnak is.

\- Basszus, ne azt a szart bámult, inkább segíts - idegeskedett Pisti, aki a youtube videók vágásával volt elfoglalva. - Lehet, hogy egy nagy rakás videót betáraztunk a picsába, de ez még kurvára nem elég - folytatta, miközben tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le a monitorról.

\- Jól van baszki, ne idegeskedjél, jövök már - válaszolt Jani, majd leült a gép elé, felvette a fejhallgatóját és ő is elmerült az informatika világában...

Gyötrelmes volt az a reggel. A nap még fel sem kelt, mikor az ébresztőóra hangos berregése felébresztette a srácokat. Most is, mint már ezelőtt sokszor, egymásnál aludtak. Nem érezték annyira gáznak, végül is legjobb barátok voltak, mióta az eszüket tudták.

Pisti kínkeserves nyöszörgéssel kászálódott ki az ágyból, hogy aztán fültanúja lehessen Jani _(szinte)_ földöntúli nyekergésének.

\- Bassza meg! Kurávra fáj a hátam! - hisztizett, ahogy próbált felülni a kanapén. - Mondtam már, hogy kibaszott kényelmetlen ez a szar? - folytatta, mire a másik lehuppant mellé, és felhúzta a térdeit.

\- Ja... Mondtad... Kb. úgy százötvenhét... millió alkalommal.

\- Igazán vehetnél már egy másikat.

\- Kurvára nem fogok neked kanapét venni, ha nem tetszik, hozasd ide az ágyadat - röhögött Pisti, és lágyan oldalba lökte barátját

\- Fúh, hallod, szerintem Orsi nem díjazná az ötletet - nevetett Jani majd a másik arcába nyomta a párnáját.

\- Vidd a pofámból ezt a szart, nyál szaga van - tiltakozott Pisti. - Egyénként is Orsival alig találkoztok mostanában, észre sem venné, ha ide hoznád az ágyadat - tette még hozzá.

Jani megigazította a szemüvegét, és kicsit haragos tekintettel fordult barátja felé.

\- Ez egyébként a te hibát, szóval ne hozd fel - vádaskodott, de az arcáról még most sem tűnt el a mosoly.

Fontos volt neki a videózás, nagyon is. Annyi feliratkozójuk volt, hogy már szinte ebből éltek, persze ezt barátnőik nem igazán értették meg, mint, ahogy azt, sem ami Pisti és közötte van. Több volt ez munkakapcsolatnál, vagy barátságnál. Persze nem szerették egymást 'úgy', de az érzéseik mégis mélyek voltak, jobban bíztak a másikban, mint családjukban, barátnőikben. Talán mert kisgyerekkoruk óta számíthattak egymásra mindenben, úgy gondolták, ami közöttük van, örökké tart.

\- Kurvára nem csak az én hibám, te is szeretsz videózni - folytatta Pisti, hogy kizökkentse a másikat gondolataiból.

\- Jól van már baszki. Hagyjuk - válaszolt Jani most már kicsit ingerültebben, majd a kávéfőző felé vette az irányt. Kisebb szerencsétlenkedés kíséretében rángatta le a konyhapultról, hogy aztán azonnal a mosogatóba dobja.

\- Basszus te soha sem mosod el ezt a szart? - idegeskedett, ahogy az ujjai összetapadtak.

Pisti félrelökte, kivette a főzőt a mosogatóból, hogy feltöltse kávéporral, és felrakja a gázra.

\- Csak kávé volt benne, minek mossam el? - kérdezte közönyösen, majd bevette magát a fürdőbe, hogy felöltözzön. Mire végzett, Jani már kitöltötte a kávét bögrékbe, és tejszínhabot fújt rá, egy kis kakaóporral megspékelve.

\- Huh, ez kurva jól néz ki - csillant fel Pisti szeme - Na, látod, ezért szeretem, ha itt alszol - mosolyodott el.

\- A kurva életbe siess már!- idegeskedett Jani, az ajtóban állva.

Pisti még az isteni kávé ellenére sem volt képes felébredni, mint egy holdkóros járkált fel alá, és kapkodva kereste a cuccait.

Jani biztonságképpen már az előző nap este felöltözött, és elpakolt mindent, mert jól tudta, milyen kínkeserves lesz majd ilyen korán kelni.

Egyébként sem nagyon szeretett túlzottan nekivetkőzni, ha Pistinél volt. Néha így is furcsa helyzetekbe kerültek, mikor együtt aludtak, nem akarta, hogy ennél is félreérthetőbb legyen a szitu. Még ha nem is látta őket senki, saját magának fontos volt. _(Mert hát igen, néha nagyon jó volt, hogy nem látja őket senki)._ A furcsa helyzeteket, és gondolatokat mindig úgy magyarázta meg magának, hogy legjobb barátoknál ez belefér, és nem törődött az érzéseivel. Reggelre mindez lázálomnak tűnt, így nem beszéltek róla soha többet, és ez talán így volt rendjén.

Pisti már vagy háromszázszor száguldott el mellette, mire minden cuccát megtalálta, és útra készen álltak.

\- Mehetünk - mosolygott, majd bőröndjeiket maguk után húzva indultak útnak...

 **Go to LA. 2/2.**

A korareggeli napsugár kísérte útjukat, a friss hajnali szellő, a nyugalom és a csend, amit csak néha, egy-egy káromkodással zavartak meg. Mindketten kiélvezték a hajnal varázsát, azt az idillt, ami nem minden nap jutott ki nekik.

Hiszen többnyire ki sem mozdultak otthonról, már a cybervilágban élték mindennapjaikat. Nem is tehettek mást. A követőik szinte kikényszerítették az újabb és újabb videókat, minden nap megfeszített tempóban dolgoztak, hogy kielégítsék _(majdnem)_ mindenki igényét.

Az út csendben telt, szinte alig szóltak egymáshoz, nem is tudtak volna mit mondani. Annyira rabul ejtette őket a hajnal, hogy bármit szólnak, az biztos félreérthetően hangzik, és mint mindig ezt, most is igyekeztek elkerülni.

Káromkodni is csak akkor kezdtek el igazán, mikor elérték Budapestet, és vagy egy óra szenvedésbe belekerült mire a repülőtérre jutottak.

Miután átestek az ellenőrzéseken, végre megpillantották a gépüket, ami Los Angelesbe viszi őket.

\- Üdv Mr. Helvetica - mosolygott Pisti

\- Helvetica? Az font.

\- Te mi a faszról beszélsz?

\- A helvetica az font? A font az nem pénz? - vágtak egymás szavába a srácok.

\- A font az a betűtípus, helvetica... Ez meg Helvetic - magyarázta meg Jani, de Pisti még mindig ugyan olyan hülye fejet vágott.

\- Most már értem - mondta, kicsit sem meggyőzően.

\- KURVÁRA szédülök... Érted... KURVÁRA - káromkodott Pisti, annyira kihangsúlyozva a kurva szót, amennyire csak lehetséges.

\- Még fel se szálltunk baszki - röhögött Jani. - Mi lesz veled tizenkét órán keresztül?

\- Nem tudom, bassza meg, de ne is emlékeztess rá, mert mindjárt hányok.

Ekkor a repülőgép kigördült a kifutópályára, és olyan sebességre kapcsolt, hogy Pisti úgy érezte, az ülésbe préselődik.

\- Nem akarok meghalni - ordította mikor a gép felemelkedett a földről.

Úgy rázkódott minden, mintha már most zuhannának, ő meg teljesen pánikba esve nyúlt Jani keze után, és erősen szorította meg a csuklóját. Egyszerűen megnyugtatta a jelenléte, és ebben a helyzetben kicsit sem érdekelte, hogy épp legjobb barátja kezét szorongatja.

A gép már a felhők fölé emelkedett, és a rázkódás lassan megszűnt.

\- Na, jó most már engedj el, ez nagyon buzis - röhögött Jani, és ezt Pisti is belátta, ezért eleget tett a kérésnek.

\- Még mindig kurvára szédülök - nyöszörgött.

\- Talán nyisd ki a szemed, és akkor jobb lesz - jegyezte meg a másik.

Pisti csak szép lassan mert felnézni, de megnyugodott, mikor Janival találta szembe magát.

\- Jó.. oké... még élünk - fújta ki a levegőt, és most már jobban körbe mert nézni a gépen. Egy üléstámlába épített mini tévét látott maga előtt, amit azonnal elkezdett bogarászni.

\- Nézd, vannak rajta filmek - csatlakozott Jani

\- Jah, de általában a szarok, mondjuk itt a Deadpool is - jegyezte meg Pisti. - Na meg zene, szarásig - tette még hozzá, majd az utazási csomagját kezdte el bontogatni.

Egy kávéspapír borítású párna, egy pléd, és egy nyilván szar füles.

Annak ellenére, hogy a fülhallgatón már csomagoláson keresztül is látszott, hogy silány minőség, Pisti azért kíváncsi volt rá és kibontotta, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye.

\- Te atyaságos Úr Isten - szörnyülködött, ahogy a kínai műanyag a kezei közé került.

\- Jó inkább hagyjuk - mondta, miközben próbálta minél hamarabb eltünteti a szemei elől.

Mire sikerült kiböngészniük a nézhetőbb filmeket, rájöttek, hogy nem ülnek mögöttük.

\- Ez kurva jó, hátra tudom dönteni az ülést - mosolygott Jani.

\- Jah igen, és így sokkal közelebb kerül füled a klotyóhoz - röhögött Pisti.

Ebédidő lett, mire végignéztek egy filmet.

\- Ez kibaszott forró - nyöszörgött Pisti, ahogy próbálta magába tömni a barackos sütit, telemorzsázva a ruháit.

Jani röhögve nézte őt, ahogy szerencsétlenkedik.

\- Basszus, ne a tökömet nézd már... Faszom - idegeskedett Pisti, miközben megpróbálta leszedni a morzsákat a nadrágjáról.

\- Jól van, bocs. Na, jó étvágyat - mondta a másik, ahogy ő is nekikezdett az ebédnek.

Zene hallgatással film nézéssel és beszélgetéssel egész hamar eltelt az idő. Délután négy volt, mire a Los Angelesi repülőtérre értek, persze csak az időeltolódás miatt. Igazából már több mint egy napja talpon voltak, ami eléggé fárasztó volt, de a gépen egyszerűen nem tudtak aludni.

Miután leszálltak, autóval indultak a motel felé.

Mindketten boldogan sóhajtottak fel, mikor végre leparkoltak az épület előtt.

A recepción egy fiatal szőke nő fogadta őket, akinek látszólag semmilyen nyelven sem lehetett elmagyarázni, hogy ők lefoglaltak két szobát, _(pedig Pisti még hollandul is tudott egy kicsit.)_ Bután nézett rájuk, és magyarázott valamit.

\- Hogy mi a kurva élet? - suttogta maga elé Pisti, ahogy tudatosította magában a nő szavait.

"Már csak egy ágyas, kétszemélyes lakosztályok maradtak"

\- Na, jó húzzunk innen - hisztizett, de Jani a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Geci fáradt vagyok, egy éjszakát kibírunk - nyöszörgött, és elkérte a nőtől a kulcsukat.

\- Na, gyere Pisti, menjünk romantikázni - röhögött, és maga után húzta barátját.

\- Te Jani… nem fáj a tested, mikor ezt mondod?- nézett rá idegesen, majd sorsát elfogadva követte őt…


End file.
